The present invention relates to teaching, learning and testing methods. Specifically, it is an improved method for training students using a process of mental imaging in performing manual tasks. In particular, the process first makes students aware of imaging as a mental action, provides a means for practicing mental imaging combined with a motor skill task performance, and then provides a means for measuring a student's aptitude improvement at performing the mentally imaged task. The present novel improvement involves including reference dots for the practiced mental image and then providing only the reference dots to the students while their aptitude at performing the mentally imaged motor skill task is being measured.
The state of the art is as disclosed by me in previous patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,266 issued Oct. 19, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,915 issued Dec. 6, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4518,361 issued May 21, 1985. Of particular interest is the 1971 patent entitled"METHOD AND MEANS FOR ENHANCING MENTAL IMAGING CAPABILITIES," wherein I disclose a broad ranging method for training students to mentally image objects and actions without any reference diagrams or feedback in the form of progressive lines or markings. All responses that are measured are made by the student against a blank medium and the responses produce no marks visible to the student such that the progress may be tracked by the student. A record of the action is provided only after the entire exercise is completed.
This prior art has proven to be useful for training students for many tasks and the electronic apparatus added through the disclosures of my other two patents has expanded the automation and basic technology of the field the invention. However, a recent need to train students to mentally imagine an action of a particular amplitude including repeat actions of slightly greater amplitude has shown a need for an improved method which the present invention provides.